The present invention relates to equipment that measures a mean blood flow velocity of an object to be examined using plural ultrasonic signals that are transmitted/received by an ultrasonic transducer, corrects a motion of the object that is being measured using ultrasonic images when constructing a two-dimensional image representing a blood flow distribution, and displays a high-accuracy blood flow image from which an effect of the motion is removed.